H&H
by riahbyul
Summary: [Sequel of H&H ; Going Grazy] Tidak perlu mencintai untuk dimiliki, Karena rasa cinta hanya sebuah obsesi bagi mereka berdua. "Kau. Milikku." — Chanyeol. "Ya, Selalu." — Baekhyun./ Psikopat. Adegan berdarah. NC PWP. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. ChanBaek.
1. Heaven & Hell

"Dengan ini, Saya menyatakan bahwa saudara Byun Baekhyun terbukti bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman selama lima belas tahun penjara." Suara ketukan palu hakim berdengung di ruangan.

Lelaki mungil yang duduk di kursi terdakwah menatap nanar ke arah lantai dan disaat dua orang petugas mulai menyeret nya keluar dari ruang sidang, mata nya bertemu dengan mata lelaki tinggi yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Tidak!" Lelaki mungil itu berteriak histeris. "Aku tidak bersalah! Kris! Katakan pada mereka aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Kau yang membunuhnya Kris! Tolong katakan pada mereka!" Lelaki mungil itu meronta-ronta saat petugas dengan kasar menyeretnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, Baek." Kata Kris memasang tampang nanar melihat Baekhyun yang terus histers ditangan petugas.

"Aku tidak bersalah! Kau yang membunuhnya!Kau pembunuhnya, Kris!" Baekhyun terus histeris hingga petugas menyeretnya dari ruang sidang.

•••

Tatapan Baekhyun kosong saat petugas membawanya di lorong sel tahanan. Tubuhnya dengan kasar di hempaskan kesalah satu sel tahanan. Baekhyun menekuk kedua kaki nya, Menenggelamkan wajah nya disana dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Merasa di khianati?"

Suara seseorang menyentaknya, Tubuhnya bergetar saat bagaimana orang itu menatapnya seolah ingin menuliti tubuhnya dengan sebilah pisau.

"Jangan takut, Aku bukan orang yang sepeti kau pikirkan." Seolah tahu apa yang tengan Baekhyun pikirkan seorang itu berkata dengan tenang, Seringai tipis terbentuk dibibirnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya sambil menahan isakannya yang masih tersisa.

"K—kau siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Seseorang yang sama sepertimu, Dikhianati." Seringai nya semakin tajam. "Siapa namamu?" Orang itu lalu bertanya.

"B—Byun... B—Baekhyun."

Seseorang itu lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Membuat Baekhyun secara otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kesudut ruangan. Jantung Baekhyun berdegub dengan kencang saat seseorang itu mengukung Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Aku Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tenang.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak antara mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

•

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

•

•

 _ **My Present For Chanyeol's Brithday**_

•

•

•

 **Heaven & Hell**

•

•

•

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidur nya, Keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya.

 _"Aku pulang, Kakek—" Kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Baekhyun terhempas kelantai. Matanya menatap kosong tubuh kakek Ahn yang bersimbah darah di lantai._

 _Kaki Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat melangkah mendekati tubuh kakek angkatnya itu, Tubuhnya ambruk tepat disamping tubuh kakek Ahn yang masih kejang-kejang._

 _"K—ka.. Ka—kakek.. A—apa yang ter—jadi?." Baekhyun bertanya. Isakan keluar dari bibirnya, Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat menggenggam tangan kakek Ahn yang berlumuran darah._

 _Kakek Ahn menggerakan tangannya yang bebas menunjuk ke arah belakang Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan kakek Ahn dan bola matanya bergetar melihat Kris— Pegawai toko kakek Ahn menatap nya nanar dengan bercak merah di wajahnya._

 _"Waktu yang tepat untuk pulang, Baek. Kakek pasti ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya untukmu." Kris berkata datar dengan senyum aneh yang terpatri diwajahnya._

 _"A— Apa..Yang terjadi, K—Kris?" Baekhyun bertanya. Matanya jatuh pada tangan kanan Kris yang memegang sebilah pisau yang masih meneteskan darah. Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah tanpa sadar Baekhyun beringsut mundur._

 _Kris mendekat dengan senyum anehnya. "Kata Kakek dia ingin mewariskan semua harta nya untukmu." Raut wajah Kris berubah. "Tapi, Kau kan sendiri tahu. Selama ini aku yang selalu bekerja keras untuknya, Tapi dengan mudahnya Kakek bangka tua itu memberikan semuanya untukmu!" Kris lalu melemparkan pisau yang ia pegang dan tepat jatuh di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tersudut._

 _Kris lalu mengeluarkan gunting yang ia simpan di saku belakang celana jins miliknya. Seringai aneh terus ia perlihatkan dan tangan nya terayun keatas, Gunting yang ia pegang mengarah ke Baekhyun._

"Kakek!" Nafas Baekhyun tersengal, Dada nya naik turun tak beraturan. Baju tahanan yang ia kenakan basah oleh keringatnya.

"Bermimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun tersetak. Bisa Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol yang sedang setengah berbaring menatapnya datar.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku melihat bagaimana dada Baekhyun yang naik turun mengatus nafas. Berlahan Chanyeol mendekat, Mengikis jarak antara ia dan Baekhyun.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan bebas dari sini." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku, Jika aku bisa membebaskan mu dari sini?" Sambung Chanyeol lagi yang semakin mengikis jarak wajah antara mereka berdua.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegub dengan kencang, Nafas nya tercekat saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kalian bedua! Ada tamu untuk kalian." Suara petugas membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menjaga jarak nya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar dari sel tahanan mereka.

•

•

•

"Tn. Muda!" Seseorang itu langsung membungkuk hormat saat Chanyeol memasuki ruang kunjungan yang dilapisi dinding kaca.

Chanyeol hanya menangguk seadanya dan duduk dengan santai saat pengacaranya, Tn. Jang membacakan surat ajuan pembebasannya.

Mata Chanyeol melihat keruang sebelah yang juga dilapisi dinding kaca. Baekhyun disana sedang menangis didepan seseorang yang menyeringai kejam kearah Baekhyun.

"Tn. Jang." Panggil Chanyeol membuat pengacara itu menghentikan bicaranya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut. "Berapa yang harus aku keluarkan agar bisa membawa anak anjing yang berada di ruangan sebelah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin. Matanya tak henti menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini meronta-ronta ditangan petugas.

Pengacara itu menaikan satu alis nya saat tidak melihat ada anak anjing yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Tapi setelah itu ia mengerti dan mengangguk paham.

"Tiga hari setelah Tn. Muda bebas, Aku akan bisa mengeluarkan nya dari sini." Ucap pengacara itu penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. "Dan jangan beritahu mereka aku bebas lebih cepat, Aku akan memberi kejutan dengan mereka yang membuatku terjebak disini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin.

•

•

•

Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruang tahanan nya. Bibir nya tersenyum miring saat melihat Baekhyun tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tangisan yang masih mengalun. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk tepat disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata dan hidung nya memerah saat menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tawaran ku padamu, Apa yang kau akan lakukan untukku jika aku bisa membebaskan mu dari tempat ini?"

"Apa yang kau ingin kan dariku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang serak.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Raut wajahnya yang tenang menatap Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur menambil tangan Baekhyun, Mengelus jari-jari ramping milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Alis Baekhyun bertautan tapi tiba-tiba mata nya membola saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa rasakan ini? Aku mengeras dengan sempurna hanya melihat mu meringkuk seperti anak anjing yang menginginkan kasih sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lalu tangannya yang besar membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Jadilah milikku, Maka aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. "Kau gila!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

Chanyeol mendengus jenaka. Chanyeol merangkak mendekati tubuh Baekhyun , Mengukung tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya yang seolah menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Pikirkan dengan baik, Sayang. Membusuk disini atau ikut bersama denganku?" Tangan Besar Chanyeol kembali membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Aku akan menjagamu, Jangan takut." Lalu mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut, Dengan berlahan Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Mempermainkan dengan sensual benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun seolah menjadi jeli. Tangannya yang lemah kembali Chanyeol tarik ke daerah selangkangannya, Membelai dengan berlahan sesuatu yang mengeras didalam nya.

"Aaahhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah saat Bibir Chanyeol beralih ke leher jenjang miliknya. Menjilat dan menghisap secara sensual membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak berdaya. Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun, Menggesekkan daerah selatan mereka dengan sensual. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, Jari-jarinya yang ramping ia selipkan dihelaian rambut milik Chanyeol meremas dan menariknya dengan lemah.

Chanyeol mengakhiri permainannya, Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya di kukungannya. Bibir nya menyeringai.

"Masih ingin menolak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lidahnya yang menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun sayu seolah kabut nafsu telah menguasainya sekarang. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku?"

Chanyeol menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun seolah memberikan kepastian pada sorot matanya yang tenang. "Tak akan, Walau seinci pun." Lalu bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan penuh nafsu dan tuntutan.

•

•

•

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal saat Chanyeol memainkan penis miliknya. Deruan nafasnya saling bersautan dengan bunyi kecipak bibir Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum penis Baekhyun. Dua jari Chanyeol terus bergerak zig-zag di lubang senggama milik Baekhyun. Tidak berapa lama tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, Baekhyun orgasme. Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya lalu bangkit melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang terdapat banyak tanda kepemilikannya dan sperma milik Baekhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu keluar dengan derasnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Mengambil posisi tepat di depan lubang milik Baekhyun. Penis nya terus mencoba masuk dengan amat sensual membelai dinding rektum milik Baekhyun.

"Eughh—eughhh." Baekhyun mendesah saat penis keras itu mendesak masuk memenuhinya.

"Sebut namaku, Sayang." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun kemudian lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual.

Penis Chanyeol terus mendesak keluar masuk, Geraman penuh nafsu ia tahan saat bagaimana lubang Baekhyun menjepit miliknya.

"Oouhhh~" Mata Baekhyun memutih saat penis Chanyeol dengan kasar menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Sebut namaku, Sayang." Pinta Chanyeol sekali lagi dan terus menghentak kan penis nya dengan kasar di lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit nikmat dalam ruangan tahanan itu. Suaranya menggema memenuhi ruangan. Penis Chanyeol bergerak cepat seolah-olah lubang nya akan tertutup jika ia lambat sedikit saja.

"Chaannhh— Yeoollhh" Baekhyun kembali orgasme. Tubuhnya mengenjang menikmati orgasme.

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh. Di tundunkan tubuh nya sedikit lalu melumat kembali benda lunak milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dalam ciuman karena lubang Baekhyun kembali menjepit miliknya didalam sana. Pinggang nya kembali bergerak mengejar puncak nikmat. Baekhyun dibawahnya hanya mengangkang pasrah saat Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu menghentaknya dengan brutal. Tubuhnya ikut tersentak, Dingin nya lantai ubin tidak mereka hiraukan. Chanyeol terus mendesak penisnya menumbuk dengan kasar titik kenikmatan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali melenguh nikmat karena orgasme nya dan tidak berapa lama Chanyeol menyusul dengan sperma yang menembak deras di lubang Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya tersengal, Tubuh Chanyeol mengukung tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun. mengecup mesra pundak telanjang Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Kau. Milikku. Sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

•

•

•

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya, Secara berlahan kelopak matanya terangkat dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum teduh kearahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol, Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat si mungil merona, Pipinya memerah dan bibirnya ia gigit. Malu akan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya yang sebelum nya tak pernah ia terima. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. "Berapa usia mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan matanya mengerjab lucu.

"Aku harus tahu semua tentang kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin merona dibuatnya dengan tergagap ia menjawab. "Sembi.. lan belas.. Tahun, A—aku baru selesai sekolah tahun lalu. Dan kau, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol kemudian menggelang. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui tentangku, Sayang. Yang kau perlu tahu adalah aku lebih tua darimu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. "Tunggu tiga hari setelah kebebasan ku, Maka kita akan kembali bersama. Kau milikku sekarang. Dimana pun aku berada kau harus disampingku, sayang."

"B—Benarkah? Secepat itu?!" Bola mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah.

"Ya, Karena seinci pun kau tidak bisa pergi dariku." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tenang.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Mengucapkan puluhan 'terimakasih' disela isakan bahagianya.

 _Tidak menyadari bahwa setelahnya itu hidup nya akan berubah sepenuhnya._

 _Satu pekan setelahnya..._

Chanyeol tersenyum saat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari pintu gerbang gedung lapas. Kaki nya yang jenjang melangkah mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol menekuri tiap inci wajah lelaki mungil didepannya itu, Mata yang cerah, Hidung bangir yang lucu dan bibir semerah cherry yang selalu ia ingin kecup.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari milik Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam ditempat.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, Isakan halus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hey, Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun, menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas lelaki mungilnya.

"Chan— Yeol.. A— aku..." Baekhyun terbata-bata. Mata dan hidung nya memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum amat tenang. "Kau takut? Tenang, Aku akan menjagamu sekarang. Ayo kita pulang, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menggandeng Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

•

•

•

Mulut Baekhyun menganga melihat tempat tinggal milik Chanyeol yang ia akui sangat mewah dan luas. Lukisan-lukisan atristik terpampang di setiap dinding nya. Guci-guci dengan ukiran rumit terjejer rapi di setiap sudut hingga ditengah ruangan. Patung-patung berdesain romawi berdiri di setiap ruangan. Baekhyun mengerti, Chanyeol memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi. Tangan Chanyeol melingkar dipinggang sintal milik Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol berada tepat diceruk lehernya. mengendus dan mengecup secara sensual leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbuai, Matanya terpejam lembut menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada diperutnya.

"Ayo mandi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Mengecup bibir itu singkat dan menariknya gemas.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah saat Chanyeol dengan berlahan membuka kancing kemaja yang ia pakai. Lalu menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam bak mandi yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi senyum itu luntur saat ia melihat tanda merah kebiruan dipundak mulus Baekhyun. Rahang nya mengeras.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!" Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya merasa tenang terkejut dengan intonasi keras dari Chanyeol.

"Chan..Yeol— Ini.."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Chanyeol marah, Mencengkram pundak Baekhyun yang terdapat kissmark. Chanyeol tahu bahwa kissmark yang ia buat tidak mungkin bertahan sampai satu pekan. Dia sudah lama tidak mencumbui Baekhyun lalu datang dari mana tanda dipundak Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol semakin mencengkram pundak Baekhyun membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan karena kuku Chanyeol menancap dikulitnya.

"Jawab aku!" Chanyeol membentak.

Mata Baekhyun memerah menahan tangis. "Sa—kit. Chanyeol." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku bilang jawab aku! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Penjaga sel." Lalu Baekhyun menangis dengan pedih. "Penjaga melihat kita pada malam itu, Ia mengancamku—"

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis di bak kamar mandi.

•

•

•

Chanyeol menyeringai kejam. Kaki jenjangnya menginjak dengan kasar dada seseorang yang sedang bersimbah darah di kakinya. Tatapan tajamnya seolah ingin mencincang organ tubuh orang itu.

"Apa sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan intonasi ringan lalu ia mendengus. Chanyeol berjongkok kemudian tangannya menampar-nampar ringan pipi orang itu yang sedang memuntahkan darah. "Bagaimana rasanya? Menikmati tubuh kekasih ku? Menyenangkan?!" Chanyeol berteriak diakhir kalimatnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lalu menusuk-nusuk tepat didada orang itu layaknya menusuk sebuah boneka. Chanyeol tertawa bahagia merasakan bagaimana darah itu terciprat di wajah dan tangannya.

Tubuh orang itu bersimbah darah dan sudah tak bernyawa. Chanyeol kembali mendengus lalu menyimpan kembali pisau miliknya dibalik saku jaketnya. Mengusap bibir dan dagunya lalu kembali meginjak dengan kasar tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Meludah dengan santai lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Tn. Jang, Bersihkan ini semua. Penjaga sel itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya lalu memasuki mobil nya dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan kumuh itu.

•

•

•

Hari semakin larut tapi Chanyeol juga tidak menampakan dirinya setelah kejadian dikamar mandi siang tadi. Baekhyun meringkuk diatas ranjang besar milik Chanyeol. Merasa asing dengan apa yang disekitarnya. Isakan kembali ia alunkan mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol siang tadi. Apakah Chanyeol akan membencinya? Tidak ingin melihatnya lagi? Atau yang paling parah adalah Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kumuh hingga kakek Ahn dengan tangan terbuka mengangkatnya menjadi cucunya saat Baekhyun berumur tujuh, Tapi sekarang kakek Ahn sudah tidak ada. Kris, Orang itu membunuh kakek angkat nya dengan keji lalu melimpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Baekhyun.

Tangan besar tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya, Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang dan yang ia dapati adalah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum teduh untuknya.

"Apa kau sangat suka menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol dan mengecup mata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkan ku." Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun, Menggigit dengan gemas hidung bangir milik Baekhyun yang memerah lucu.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggakkanmu, Walau seinci pun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang menuntut dan panas.

Baekhyun melenguh saat lidah Chanyeol mengabsen setiap inci mulutnya, Mengajak lidahnya bertarung dan menyedotnya dengan kuat lidahnya. Tangan Chanyeol melepas tiap kancing baju yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Kau sangat seksi memakai baju ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun merona. Yang ia kenakan adalah kemaja biru milik Chanyeol yang sangat amat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Chanyeolhh~"

Mulut Chanyeol dengan agresif menyerang leher putih milik Baekhyun. Menyesap dan menjilat leher Baekhyun. Membiarkan gigi nya bermain membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus itu. Kemudian lidahnya turun menjilat dua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun. Menghisap seolah puting Baekhyun mengeluarkan susu ternikmat di dunia. Dada Baekhyun melengkung keatas, Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol dengan lemah lalu menarik helaian rambut milik Chanyeol. Gigi Chanyeol mengigit dengan gemas puting Baekhyun membuat sang empu memekik dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Menyukainya, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan gigi yang masih menjepit puting Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Hisap lagi, Chanyeol." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis dan dengan kuat menyedot kembali puting milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluh nikmat dengan sengaja lututnya ia gesekkan ke penis Chanyeol yang masih tersimpan dibalik celana. Tangan Baekhyun turun ke punggung Chanyeol, Menarik-narik tak bertenanga baju yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingin aku membuka bajuku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Jarinya membentuk pola abstrak di dada Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

Dengan seringai tipis Chanyeol membuka bajunya, melemperkan baju nya sembarang lalu mempertontonkan bagaimana kekarnya tubunya dengan bisep-bisep yang ia miliki.

Tangan Baekhyun lalu meraba kerasnya otot Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu.

"Kalau begitu sentuh aku, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menuntun tangan Baekhyun ke daerah selangkangannya. "Kau membuatnya ingin mengamuk sekarang." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"A—Aku..." Baekhyun menelan ludah payah. Ia tidak pernah mengoral penis sebelumnya dan mengingat ukuran penis Chanyeol saat pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Itu membuat jantung Baekhyun seperti meloncat keluar.

Chanyeol mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa. Sentuh dia sesuai insting mu, sayang."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, Jarinya dengan berlahan menarik turun resleting celana Chanyeol. Melepas dengan berlahan celana yang Chanyeol kenakan hingga tersisa celana dalam hitam dengan sesuatu yang mengembung di garis V nya. Baekhyun menelan ludah payah. Dikecup nya sesaat gundukan itu lalu melepas secara berlahan celana dalam milik Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol mencuat yang langsung mengenai bibirnya.

"Jilat lalu kulum dia, sayang." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan berlahan ia menjilat penis Chanyeol. Membuka kulup penis Chanyeol lalu menjilat lubang kecing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meggeram. Kepala nya menengadah ke atas menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun.

Secara berlahan Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol, Mempermainkan lidahnya di pangkal penis Chanyeol yang berhasil ia kulum. Baekhyun menyedot kepala penis Chanyeol dengan kuat. Tangan nya mengurut dengan cepat pangkal penis Chanyeol. Memompa penis itu dengan cepat hingga penis Chanyeol semakin mengeras dan berurat. Chanyeol semakin menggeram bagai harimau didalam hutan. Pinggul nya maju mundur ingin menikmati lebih dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun. Sampai Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar, Chanyeol menghentikan melecehkan mulut Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin orgasme dimulut si mungil.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Air liur nya tumpah di sekitar bibir dan dagu nya membuat ia semakin terlihat menggairahkan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Dengan lembut membelai kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mengecup berkali-kali bibir cherry itu.

"Kau sangat cantik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang tenang.

Baekhyun merona. Kepala nya tertunduk dan jari-jari rampingnya bermain di punggung Chanyeol.

"Menungginglah." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut dan dengan polosnya mempertontonkan lubang merah berkerut miliknya yang berkedut-kedut seolah menantang untuk Chanyeol masuki.

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan kejam dibelakang. Tangannya yang besar meremas-remas bongkahan pantat milik Baekhyun. Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar saat benda yang keras dan panjang menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Chanyeol hanya memasukkan penis nya setengah lalu mengeluarkan nya kembali hingga tersisa ujung nya saja. Seperti itu sampai berkali-kali membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena rasa gatal pada lubangnya.

"Chanyeeoollhh~" Baekhyun mendesah putus asa.

"Kau menginginkan aku menumbuk nya, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan deru nafas yang putus asa.

Seringai Chanyeol semakin tajam. Dengan kasar ia mendesak penis nya masuk. Menumbuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan brutal dan kasar.

Baekhyun memekik. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kedepan dengan air liur yang menetes.

"Euughh.. Eughh.. Channhh— yeoollhh.. ahhh!"

"Menyukainya? Berteriaklah sayang!"

Baekhyun kembali memekik saat Chanyeol semakin kasar menumbuknya. Tangan Chanyeol meremas dan menampar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, Mempermainkan penis nya yang menggantung.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengenjang, Kepalanya mendongkak keatas dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di sprei ranjang.

"A—ku.. ouhhh keluaarrhh aakhhhh!" Baekhyun melenguh nikmat dengan orgasmenya. Membuat lubang nya ikut berkedut dan menjepit penis Chanyeol yang masih setia mendesak keluar masuk.

"Arrrghhhh Baekhh!" Chanyeol menggeram lalu menembakkan sperma nya dengan kencang di lubang Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun lalu kembali memasukkan penis nya lagi dan kembali memompa penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat, Lubang nya terasa panas. Tapi Chanyeol terus menumbuknya dengan kasar dan brutal.

"Buka mata mu, Baek. Teriakan namaku."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut tersenyum tangan nya memeluk leher Chanyeol. menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol di ceruk lehernya.

"Chann.. Yeollhh~" Ucap nya lirih tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum dan semakin cepat menumbuk lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, lidahnya mencumbui leher Baekhyun memberikan tanda-tanda cintanya disana. Menghisap dan mengigit setiap inci kulit Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang dengan tubuh yang melengkung keatas ia menembakan sperma nya di perut dan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang menggelinjang pasca orgasme nya, Dengan cepat ia mendesak penisnya tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasme nya. Dengan hentakan terakhir Chanyeol orgasme dengan sangat deras hingga sperma nya keluar dari lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau. Milikku. Selamanya."

•

•

•

Baekhyun melenguh nikmat saat lidah Chanyeol bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Menyedot lidahnya dengan kuat seolah ingin menelannya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain meremas-remas dengan gemas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam di balik kemeja biru milik nya yang di pakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol. Memisahkan tautan bibir mereka berdua yang meninggalkan benang saliva diantaranya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menjilat bibir itu lagi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sore nanti kita keluar untuk makan malam dan mencarikan mu baju." Kata Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih sibuk meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Posisi mereka sekarang Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah dan Baekhyun yang berada di sofa setengah berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepala nya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya. Tangan nya yang lain mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tapi suara yang dingin.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya didada Chanyeol

"Aku takut sendirian disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Tangannya menbelai halus rambut Baekhyun. "Kau ingin ikut? Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

"Bolehkah?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu.

"Tentu saja karena seinci pun kau tidak bisa pergi dariku." Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Tangannya melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Baekhyun. Memeluk dengan posesif tubuh mungil itu.

"Bersiaplah." Kata Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

•

•

•

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil nya di sebuah mansion mewah di daerah Gangnam. Bibir nya mengecup singkat bibir milik Baekhyun yang dari tadi membulat dengan lucu.

"Tunggulah disini, Aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang megangguk mengerti.

Chanyeol melangkah santai seraya memasang sarung tangan hitamnya. Bibir nya menyeringai tipis saat memasukan kode sandi yang mengunci gerbang mansion mewah itu. Dan seringai nya berubah kejam saat kaki jenjang nya dengan mudah sudah melangkah masuk kedalam mansion.

"Selamat pagi. A— Yah!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Lelaki berumur empat puluhan itu terkejut, Gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh kelantai. "C— Chan— Yeol, B— Bagai..mana..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika Chanyeol mendekati nya sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya. "Jangan.. G— Gila, Chan!" Ayah nya berteriak. Tubuhnya berlahan mundur.

Chanyeol tertawa, Dengan seringai yang kejam ia terus memojokkan tubuh ayahnya. "Kalimat ayah barusan itu sama persis seperti yang kakek katakan dulu padamu, Benarkan? Apa ayah masih mengingatnya?" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih. "Atau ayah sudah tidak pernah mengingat kakek lagi?" Chanyeol berhasil memojokkan tubuh ayah nya, Dengan berlahan pisau yang ia pegang menembus kulit perut ayahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesakitan ayahnya.

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum cerah. Pisau yang menembus kulit ayahnya ia putar-putar mengobrak-abrik isi perut ayahnya. Pisaunya melilit di usus ayahnya yang ia putar-putar.

Mulut Tn. Park terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah pekat.

Suara teriakan wanita menghentikan Chanyeol. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang melihat wanita muda yang masih mengenakan baju tidur tipis memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Chanyeol mencabut pisaunya dengan kasar. Membiarkan tubuh lemas ayahnya terjatuh tak berdaya dengan darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dengan usus yang juga keluar menjuntai dilantai.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu tiri."

Wanita muda itu kembali berteriak histeris saat Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan pisau yang masih meeteskan darah segar.

"Jangan... Ku— Mohon." Wanita muda itu menangis, Tangannya saling bertautan memohon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, Wajahnya menatap nanar wanita yang dulu menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Harus nya kau minta maaf..."

"Maafkan aku, Ku mohon jangan bunuh aku." Potong wanita itu cepat.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil merengut. "Setelah merebut suami orang lain, Kau dengan tega membunuh ibu dan kakek ku. Katakan bagaimana aku harus memaafkan mu?" Kaki Chanyeol terus mendekat dan memojokkan tubuh wanita itu.

Wanita itu berlutut dibawah kaki Chanyeol, Menangis meraung-raung memohon.

Chanyeol berdecak bosan tangan nya terayun keatas dan menancapkan pisaunya tepat di kepala wanita itu. Darah nya terciprat ke wajah Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak berhenti. Ia mencabut kembali pisau nya dan kembali menusuk kepala wanita itu berkali-kali.

Tubuh wanita itu jatuh tak berdaya. Bagian kepalanya hancur dengan mata yang hampir jatuh keluar.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel.

"Tn. Jang, Kau harus melihat ini..." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. "Wajah mereka sangat lucu..."

"Ya, Aku bersama dengan mereka sekarang..." Wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin. "Bersihkan ini, Mereka sudah tidak menyenangkan." Lalu mengakhiri sambungannya.

Dengan santai Chanyeol membuang pisaunya ke lantai, Melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menyimpan sarung tangannya di saku jaket dalamnya.

"Mimpi indah, Ayah dan ibu tiri."

•

•

•

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Pasalnya Chanyeol hanya diam semenjak keluar dari mansion mewah itu. Sudah satu jam mereka hanya berdiam diri di tepi jalan raya. Dan Baekhyun semakin gelisah saat melihat bagaimana bercak merah menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun tanpa sadar terulur mengusap bercak itu yang membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Baekhyun terkejut, Ia segera menarik tangannya kembali tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahannya. Mengusap-usap jemari Baekhyun di pipinya.

"Mereka menyebalkan." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung tapi jari-jarinya tetap mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut, Menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan disana.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. Menarik tubuh mungil itu kepangkuannya. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. "Aku membenci mereka." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun semakin bingung tapi tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Chanyeol. Bersenandung dengan lirih menenangkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, Senyuman teduh ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah salah memilihmu." Lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Bibirnya dengan lihai mengesap bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam ciuman mereka karena posisi Baekhyun yang duduk dipahanya menyebabkan penis mereka saling bertabrakan.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Lidah mereka saling membelit dengan sensual. Baekhyun melenguh saat lidahnya kalah dan isi mulut nya terasa diobrak-abrik oleh lidah Chanyeol. Air liur Baekhyun menetes dari sudut bibirnya, mengalir hingga lehernya. Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka saat Baekhyun memukul dada nya dengan lemah tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti. mulut nya yang hangat kembali mengesap leher Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Mengigit tiap inci yang meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang selalu ingin ia lukiskan di kulit indah Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut saat merasakan perih di lehernya. Chanyeol menggigit lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tidak banyak tapi itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit kesakitan. Darahnya mengalir turun dan Chanyeol menjilat darah itu dengan nikmat dan kembali menyesap luka dileher Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Milikku." Gumam Chanyeol disela hisapannya di leher Baekhyun.

•

•

•

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun saat memasuki kawasan mall. Memasang wajah dingin nya dan manatap tajam siapa saja yang melirikkan matanya pada lelaki mungil disampingnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol. Mata nya berbinar cerah saat melihat kawasan perbelanjaan itu. Mengagumi setiap aspek di dalam toko. Dan matanya semakin berbinar saat melihat stand penjual strawberry dengan warna merah menyala.

"Chanyeol, Bisakah kita membeli itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah stand strawberry.

Chanyeol terkekeh, Dengan gemas ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut lucu. "Akan ku berikan apapun yang kau mau, Sayang."

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menenteng satu keranjang penuh dengan strawberry, Mengabaikan bagaimana lengan Chanyeol yang kembali memeluk pinggang nya posesif.

"Kita beli baju untukmu sekarang." Kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu toko.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku ingin memonopoli mu dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja ku, Tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan mu memakainya jika pergi keluar atau hanya membiarkan mu memakai baju kusam itu."

Baekhyun menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Benar, pakaian ini ia kenakan saat keluar dari penjara. Ia tidak sempat untuk pulang kerumah lama nya karena Chanyeol selalu menguncinya dirumah. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Coba ini." Kata Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa helai kaos.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Ia berbalik ingin ke ruang ganti tapi tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang membuat strawberry nya tumpah dari keranjang.

"Wow, Coba lihat siapa ini?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara itu. Kepala nya terangkat dan tubuhnya bergetar melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang tahanan berkeliaran bebas seperti ini?" Kata seseorang itu lagi.

"K— Kris.. "

"Kau kabur dari tahanan? Oke, Baiklah. Ayo kita telpon lapas." Kris mengangkat ponselnya tapi seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baekhyun sudah bebas, Aku yang membebaskannya." Suara Chanyeol sedingin es. Matanya menatap tajam Kris.

"Wow, Kau? Apa yang ia berikan kepadamu hingga membebaskannya? Apa ia bermain sangat liar diranjang?" Ucap Kris dengan intonasi mengejek dan seringai meremehkan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terisak dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir secara berlahan.

Chanyeol melihat itu, Rahang nya mengeras tangannya terkepal dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau diam, Baek? Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan pada kakek Ahn dulu?" Kris terkekeh. Kaki nya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun. "Kau memang jalang yang luar biasa." Ucap Kris lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat. Dengan cepat ia memunguti kembali strawberry yang sebelumnya berhamburan dilantai. Tapi kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat senyum teduh dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol dengan tangan yang membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun yang masih memiliki jejak air mata.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Tubuhnya tertarik kearah Chanyeol dan jatuh kepelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Aku bayar semua yang kupilih tadi." Ucap Chanyeol pada seorang penjaga toko.

•

•

•

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dan merotasi kamar tidur milik Chanyeol. Ia melirik kesamping. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memeluk nya posesif sebelum tertidur. Suara gaduh diluar mengambil perhatiannya. Dengan berlahan ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Chanyeol disana dengan santai menusuk-nusuk leher seseorang. Yang Baekhyun tahu itu adalah Kris.

Chanyeol kembali mencabut pisau nya dengan kasar, Lalu dengan kekehan ia memutar kepala Kris dan memotong leher Kris.

Kepala Kris jatuh dan menggelinding dilantai hingga menyentuh ujung kaki Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi tegang melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap kepala Kris dengan nanar.

"Baek..." Suara Chanyeol tercekat ditenggorakan saat Baekhyun berjongkok di depan kepala Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengerjab polos. "Jelek sekali..." Lalu Baekhyun berdiri berjalan kearah Chanyeol berdiri. "Aku masih mengantuk, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepala nya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan polos. Kakinya berjinjit lalu mengecup hangat bibir milik Chanyeol. "Terimakasih, Aku sangat menyukai ini."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pisaunya. Tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan brutal. Baekhyun membalasnya, Bibir mereka saling melumat dan menghisap tak ada yg mau mengalah saat kedua lidah mereka bertemu hingga Baekhyun melenguh saat isi mulut nya berhasil dikuasi Chanyeol. Menjilat dengan penuh napsu seisi mulut nya. Mulut hangat Chanyeol beralih ke leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Menjilat luka yang beberapa waktu lalu ia tinggalkan. Tangan Chanyeol membuka baju Baekhyun, Bibirnya langsung menghisap kuat puting Baekhyun dengan isapan yang mungkin membuat puting Baekhyun terlepas dari sana.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya nikmat, Jari-jari lentiknya terselip di helaian rambut milik Chanyeol. Menekan-nekan kepala Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Yaaahhh Chann— Yeollkhhh.. Hisap lagihhh aahh." Desah Baekhyun dengan kepala yang mendongkak keatas. Mulutnya terbuka dan air liur nya menetes dari rahang dan lehernya.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga memojokan dirinya di dinding tembok. Bibir nya kembali melahap habis bibir mungil itu. Msnghisap bibir Baekhyun seolah akan memakannya habis. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, Tangannya menarik turun celana kain Baekhyun. Menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Baekhyun yg menjuntai kebawah.

"Aahhh!" Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya membengkak dengan warna merah yang kentara, Nafas nya tersengal. Wajah Baekhyun sangat menggoda untuk Chanyeol saat ini. Sangat menggoda hingga Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menungging. Celananya ia lepas hingga selutut, Mengurut penis nya sesaat dan langsung mendesakkan penis nya kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut dengan kasar dan tepat pada titik ternikmat Baekhyun.

"Aarrgghhh!" Chanyeol menggeram karena penis nya terasa diperas habis oleh lubang Bsekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun melenguh nikmat tanpa suara. Lubang nya terasa gatal dan dengan polos ia memaju mundurkan bokong nya ingin menikmati penis Chanyeol yang menumbuk titik ternikmat nya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dibelakang, Penis nya ia desak dengan brutal didalam lubang Baekhyun. Terus menumbuk dititik yang sama, Yang membuat Baekhyun melemas. Tubuhnya terasa meleleh karena titik ternikmatnya terus ditumbuk oleh Chanyeol. Besar, panjang, Keras dan nikmat. Bola mata Baekhyun memutih, air liur nya tidak terkontrol dan meleleh di lehernya.

"Aahh aahhh... Chan—Yeol! Oohhh! Lagiihhh eughhh eughh." Baekhyun mendesah dengan nyaring. Membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahannya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya ambruk di lantai yang masih dipenuhi darah milik Kris.

Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun, Membuat kaki nya menekuk setengah berdiri. membiarkan setengah tubuh Baekhyun ambruk kelantai. Ia terus melesakkan penisnya, menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Mengabaikan bagaimana mayat Kris yang tanpa kepala disamping tubuh mereka dengan darah yang menggenang dilantai.

"Arrgghhh!" Chanyeol menggeram. Penis nya berkedut didalam lubang Baekhyun yang menjepitnya dengan sempurna. Dan dengan sekali hentakan terakhir tepat menumbuk sweet spot si mungil. Kedua orgasme bersama-sama. Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar hebat menyemprotkan sperma nya yang sekarang tercampur darah Kris. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Dada mereka naik turun dengan deru nafas saling bersahutan.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Merebahkan tubuh mungil itu diantara genangan darah.

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh. Ia menundukan sedikit kepala nya lalu mengecup seluruh inci wajah Baekhyun yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Lalu bibirnya turun mengecup kedua belah pundak sempit Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus-elus perut rata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat indah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah lalu membawa bibir dua nya bertemu dengan saling mengulum.

Tangan Chanyeol berlahan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Menggendong nya seperti koala tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka yang pintu nya sudah terbuka lebar. lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, Mendudukan tubuh ringan Baekhyun pada kloset yang tertutup.

Baekhyun tertunduk. Tangannya bermain-main di ujung kaos Chanyeol yang belum ia lepaskan.

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mendongkak kan kepalanya keatas menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengerjap polos.

"Tunggu disini, Akan ku siapkan air untuk mandi." Lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun mesra.

•

•

•

Wajah Baekhyun merona diantara kepulan uap air hangat di dalam bak mandi. Chanyeol di belakangan nya tengah menggeram bak serigala hutan yang kelaparan saat lubang Baekhyun seolah menelan habis penisnya karena orgasme si mungil.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ya..."

"Kau milikku."

"Selalu."

Bibir Chanyeol mencumbui pundak sempit Baekhyun. Menghisap, Menggigit dan menjilat kulit halus itu. Chanyeol kembali mendesak penisnya dengan brutal, Bibir nya membentuk senyuman saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya seolah memujanya. Meneriakan dan melenguh nikmat dengan menyebut namanya membuat Chanyeol semakin berhasrat menusukkan penisnya dengan kasar dan brutal. Dan dalam tusukan terakhir Chanyeol orgasme sambil menggigit pundak Baekhyun hingga lelehan darah mengalir dipunggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh antara kesakitan dan nikmat saat sperma Chanyeol memenuhinya. Memberikan ia kepuasan tersendiri saat darahnya juga mengalir karea gigitan Chanyeol.

Deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya yang memunggungi Chanyeol, Mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibir tebal yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan.

Posisi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol membuat penis mereka saling bergesekan. Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam menaik turun kan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol meraih penisnya dan dengan sekali hentakan penisnya kembali tertanam di lubang Baekhyun.

Kedua nya melenguh nikmat saat penyatuan mereka terjadi lagi. Baekhyun menaik turunakan tubuhnya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membiarkan si mungil mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Tangannya hanya membelai halus punggung Baekhyun. Menikmati apa yang si mungil lakukan.

"Eughhh— Eughhh... Chanhh aahhh yeollhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah dengan susah payah.

Suara beriak air dan pertemuan kedua kulit mereka memenuhi ruang kamar mandi. Ditambah dengan suara desahan Baekhyun dan deruan nafas Chanyeol menambah gemaan sensual dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas. Matanya memutih saat sperma nya kembali menyembur dengan deras menyatu dengan air. Dan kepalanya jatuh di pundak lebar Chanyeol. Nafas nya tersengal dengan pipi yang memerah.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Tangannya meremas lembut bongkahan pantat Baekhyun. Merangsang kembali si mungil.

Si mungil kembali melenguh dengan sisa nafasnya yang masih pendek-pendek.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mendesak penisnya, Menumbuk dengan kasar titik nikmat Baekhyun dengan brutal.

Baekhyun kewalahan dibuatnya. Tubuhnya tersentak naik turun karena hentakan Chanyeol yang brutal.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih penis Baekhyun. Memompanya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan desakan penisnya yang terus mendesak di lubang Baekhyun yang terasa panas. Baekhyun mendesah panjang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Sperma mereka menyembur dengan deras. Tubuh mereka sama-sama amburk dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pinggir bak mandi dan Baekhyun yang merebahkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Milikku." Gumam Chanyeol lirih.

•

•

•

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kaki nya saat duduk di sofa. Bibir nya ia gigit dengan gelisah saat matanya menonton sebuah acara berita ditelevisi. Sebuah berita bahwa ditemukan tumpukan mayat di sebuah rumah kumuh dan salah satu mayat itu adalah Kris. Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah lengan memeluk punggung nya, Kecupan mesra di leher nya ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol mematikan televisi. Dan bersenandung lirih ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan menontonnya. Mereka menyebalkan." Kata Chanyeol disela senandung lirihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jarinya menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya.

"Bersiaplah, Jongin akan menjemput kita." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kemana, Chan?"

"Pesta perusahaan." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Bibirnya bermain-main dikulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan pasrah saat kemeja dongker nya di turunkan Chanyeol.

Beberapa bulan bersama Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengetahui orang-orang yang berada didekat Chanyeol. Tn. Jang, Pengacara itu adalah tangan kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapa atau bagaimana posisi Tn. Jang disamping Chanyeol tapi melihat Tn. Jang dan anak buah nya yang datang membersihkan mayat Kris pada pukul tiga dini hari, Baekhyun mengerti akan hal itu. Tn. Jang tahu mengenai semua hal tentang Chanyeol dan Jongin, Dia adalah sopir pribadi Chanyeol. Sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Jongin hanya orang luar. Dia tidak mengetahui perihal Chanyeol diluar pekerjaannya sebagai sopir. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai bagaimana Jongin menatapnya seduktif saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Jadi setelah mereka telah siap pergj, Baekhyun menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol saat Jongin selalu melihat kearah nya melalui kaca spion mobil.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat kegelisahan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lengan Chanyeol yang ia peluk erat. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi mobil mereka berhenti di gedung hotel tempat di selenggarakannya pesta perusahaan. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang dan tersenyun teduh. Memberitahu dalam sorotan matanya bahwa ia akan mengurus hal yang Baekhyun tak sukai.

Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam gedung. Baekhyun hanya bergantungan dilengan Chanyeol, Memberikan sapaan seadanya saat seseorang menyapanya. Semenjak tinggal bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak menyukai berada didepan orang banyak, terlebih lagi Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman saat seseorang melihatnya bagai sebuah lukisan porno yang ingin dilelang.

Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol jika ia butuh ke kamar mandi saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang yang nampaknya penting untuk perusahaan melihat dari bicara Chanyeol yang sangat sopan.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling. Dengan tatapan matanya ia memanggil Jongin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Antarkan Baekhyun ke kamar mandi." Perintah Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Jongin mengangguk. Tapi Baekhyun seolah enggan lepas dari lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun seraya tangannya menyelipkan sesuatu di celah jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu dan berjalan kearah Jongin tunjukan padanya.

•

•

•

Chanyeol melirik jam nya. Sudah tiga puluh menit Baekhyun dan Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali.

Dengan gusar ia melangkahkan kakinya menembus keramaian pesta.

Dan sesampainya Chanyeol didepan pintu kamar mandi, Ia mendengar sebuah isakan. Chanyeol mengenali suara ini. Tangannya memutar-mutar knop pintu tapi nihil pintu itu tidak bisa ia buka. Jadi dengan sekuat tenaga ia dobrak pintu itu. Mata nya membola melihat apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun disana dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan Jongin sambil terisak.

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Wajah sendu dan bercak merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Ia menyentuhku dengan tangan kotornya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih setia menusuk lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, Diraihnya tangan mungil itu dan diusapnya darah Jongin dengan sapu tangannya. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Bersenandung lirih untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya. menghubungi seseorang. "Tn. Jang, Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai Jongin, Dan sekarang Jongin sangat tidak menyenangkan untukku." Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Baekhyun melakukannya dengan berantakan. Kudengar, Jongin hebat dalam berenang." Ucap Chanyeol dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang serak.

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh. "Ayo pulang."

•

•

•

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada telanjang Chanyeol yang kini menjadi sandarannya duduk di sofa bulat berwarna hitam di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bertelanjang dada dengan celana kain yang melorot kelantai. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol tanpa memakai selembar celana. Paha nya terasa lengket karena sperma Chanyeol yang membasahi lubang dan selangkangannya. Tangan nya menahan lengan Chanyeol saat ingin menyikap kaos nya keatas.

Baekhyun merengut dengan gemas. "Chan, Penis mu baru beberapa menit yang lalu memasukinya. Aku lelah."

Chanyeol mengecup hidung bangir milik Baekhyun. "Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun kesampingnya, Melepas celananya yang masih menggantung. Lalu berjalan ke arah lemari nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Chanyeol kembali dengan sesuatu yang ia genggam ditangannya dan segelas air putih di tangannya yang lain. "Minumlah." Suara dingin.

"Itu apa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit kan dahinya. Tapi tangannya tetap terulur mengambil dua pil putih itu.

"Obat." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dengan wajah dingin.

Baekhyun menatap kecewa pada Chanyeol, Tapi Baekhyun tetap meminum obat itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian tubuh nya terasa panas. Lubang senggama nya terasa berkedut dan gatal. Dada Baekhyun naik turun. Dibalik kaosnya puting nya mencuat tegang. Penisnya berdiri dengan tegak. Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di kepala sofa. Menggeliat seperti ikan yang kehabisan air. Mulut nya terbuka dan tertutup.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Penis nya yang sedari tadi mengacung ia dekatkan pada mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol membuka kulup penisnya, Lubang utera nya ia gesek-gesekkan pada bibir cherry Baekhyun.

Ujung lidah Baekhyun menyentuh lubang utera Chanyeol. Dengan berlahan ia melahap setengah dari pangkal penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdesis seperti ular. Tangannya menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk melahap semua penisnya.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk karena penis Chanyeol menyentuk pangkal tenggorokannya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum penisnya. Mulut yang penuh dengan penis dan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Cantik sekali." Berakhir nya kalimat itu Chanyeol dengan kasar melecehkan mulut Baekhyun. Mengeluar masukan penis nya dalam gua hangat itu.

"Hisap yang kuat!" Chanyeol berucap diantara desisnya.

Baekhyun menurut. Dengan kuat ia menghisap dan mengulum penis Chanyeol. Terkadang gigi nya sengaja ia gesekan pada kulit penis Chanyeol yang berurat. Chanyeol menggeram nyaring. Tubuh Baekhyun ia tekan di sandaran sofa dan dengan brutal mengeluar masukan penisnya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. penis Chanyeol sudah mulai berkedut-kedut dimulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeretakan ia cabut dengan paksa hingga membuat gigi Baekhyun menggesek dengan kasar penis nya yang sensitif.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun ia tarik keatas. Penisnya dengan mudah masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih licin karena sperma Chanyeol sebelemnya. Kaki Chanyeol ia tekuk dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Chanyeol mulai menusuk kan penis nya pada lubang Baekhyun. Mendesak dengan brutal dan cepat penisnya yang terus menerus menumbuk sweet spot milik Baekhyun.

"Aaaakkhhh! Chan— Aahhh.. Chan— ...!" Baekhyun berteriak. Prostat nya membengkak didalam sana tapi Chanyeol terus menumbuknya dengan brutal.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaki Baekhyun, menaruhnya di pundaknya yang lebar. Tubuhnya ia tundukan lalu bibirnya menggapai bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Melumat dengan gerakan yang amat sensual yang membuat Baekhyun lemas. Mata Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sayu. Jari lentik Baekhyun membelai rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Tusuk lagi, Chan. Lubangku gatal." Mohon Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam lembut. Menggoda Chanyeol untuk mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali meyeringai. Direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat lalu penisnya dengan brutal kembali menusuk lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat disisa tenaganya.

Chanyeol terus bergerak liar. Lubang Baekhyun yang licin berkedut-kedut saat penisnya dengan nakal menggesek dinding rektum Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Tangannya dengan kuat menggengam kepala sofa. Matanya memutih dan kepalanya mendongkak. Baekhyun orgasme dan spermanya menyemprot dengan deras di perut dan dada Chanyeol.

Melihat Bagaimana menggodanya wajah Baekhyun saat orgasme membuat gerakan Chanyeol semakin brutal dan kasar dan dalam beberapa detik ia orgasme hingga spermanya keluar dari sela lubang Baekhyun.

Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan dengan sensual.

"Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Kau milikku."

"Ya, Selalu."

 _Kata cinta tak pernah mereka ucapkan. Hanya ada kepemilkan yang selalu mereka utarakan._

 _Chanyeol, Lelaki tinggi itu menderita selama lima tahun disel penjara, Seminggu sebelum kebebasannya ia bertemu dengan lelaki mungil. Takdirnya, Miliknya, Dan obsesinya . Chanyeol tak butuh kata dicintai karena perasaan cinta pasti akan menimbulkan rasa obsesi. Jika cinta tak ia dapatkan salah satu dari mereka harus mati. Jadi Chanyeol tak membutuhkan kata cinta, Ia mencintai lelaki mungil itu dengan obsesinya . Karena memiliki bukan berarti harus dicintai._

 _Dan Baekhyun, Lelak mungil itu terperosok jatuh pada kehidupan Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah mencintai lelaki tinggi itu tapi hanya berjalan disamping lelaki tinggi itu. Atau mungkin cinta belum bersinggah dihatinya. Lelaki tinggi itu sebuah pijakan untuknya melangkah, Sebuah batu sandaran ketika ia lelah. Dan Baekhyun tak tak peduli dengan cinta. Karena dimiliki bukan berarti harus mencintai._

 _Memiliki atau dimiliki bukan berarti harus ada cinta._

 _Mereka bisa terus bersama, Dalam kubang Surga dan neraka yang mereka pijak bersama..._

 _ **The End!**_

•

•

•

 **A/N : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa :"V akhirnya bisa nyamp dua kata itu juga duh tisu boleh dong, terhura anak gadis :" Sebenernya akutu gak pede ama ff ini, Baru pertama kali nulis yg pwp beginian, maklum akutu anaknya kelewat polos jadi begitu deh hiks :" Jari jariku! oh Tuhan :" ini kotor, sangat kotor karna abis nyolo /digampar :"**

 **Bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak menyukainya? Yasudah ripiu aja bilang gak doyan gak like like morehh moreeehh gitu :" jangan diem aja, akutu butuh kepastian dari kalian, jangan menggantungkan cinta ku ini /digamparlagi -_-v**

 **Anywaaaaaaaay, Pibesdey ayah pirtual kuuuuuuuuuuu :"* Mau cipok akutu tapi takut emak bekyun gak ngasih duit jajan :" kan gak bisa beli kondom sama suuman /digebukin :"**

 **Pokoknya pibesdey Yolo, Jangan tambah tinggi yah, ntar pas kita ketemuan akutu gak gak bisa liat lu dikamera kyk kwangsoo dulu duh ngakak aing :"V**

 **Jaangan juga tambah tamvan, susah ntar anakmu pada incest :" Jagain mamih terus yah pih, jangan kyk bang toyip lupa pulang, kerja boleh tapi yang mamih yg diranjang jangan dianggurin dong, hargailah bekyun yg sudah berusaha tobat nge cabe yol :"**

 **Review please?**


	2. Going Grazy

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidup yang awalnya penuh dengan perjuangan sekarang berjalan mudah. Malah terlalu mudah. Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengubah seluruh hidupnya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Mereka tidak seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain, yang akan menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan dengan berkencan atau hal-hal romantik lainnya.

Bukan hanya hidupnya sebenarnya yang berubah, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia pun sekarang sama masokis nya dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Semua nya beruba sejak Baekhyun menghabisi Kim Jongin, sopir pribadi Chanyeol di toilet saat pesta perusahaan yang mereka datangi. Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun selalu melayangkan sebuah tusukan dengan pisau kecil pemberian Chanyeol yang biasa ia selipkan pada jemari lentiknya. Terhitung sudah lima orang yang ia habisi termasuk Jongin, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Malah jauh lebih tidak mengerti akan berbuatannya, Baekhyun hanya suka bagaimana darah korbannya berhamburan di keramik putih apertemen Chanyeol, hanya suka saat bagaimana mata korbannya membeliak saat pisau kecil miliknya menembus kulit dan membuat daging korbannya berhamburan bagai daging giling. Baekhyun hanya suka.

Pernah suatu malam Baekhyun merasakan hasrat untuk melihat darah berhamburan di wajah nya. Dan pada malam itu juga, lelaki jangkung yang mengisi hari-hari nya menyediakan _mangsa_ untuk ia habisi. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa tunggal di ruang tengah sembari mengesap cairan _vodka_ digelas nya. Sesekali mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat wajah polos Baekhyun berbinar dengan cerah saat berhasil mengeluarkan bola bundar dari kepala korbannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh jenaka saat Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan berjalan kearahnya sesudah membuang pisau kecil berlumuran darah. Wajah Baekhyun datar namun ada binar bahagia dimatanya yang sesekali mengerjab polos. Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut tubuh Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Chan, Aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara polos.

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban, tangannya kini bermain di kulit putih Baekhyun yang terdapat beberapa bercak darah.

"Aku ingin melihat detak jantung nya, tapi saat kubuka dadanya. Jantung nya tak bisa berdetak lagi." Suara Baekhyun mendayu-dayu dengan sedih.

Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya pada si mungil. Bibir nya menyeringai dengan jenaka. "Haruskan ku bawakan _sesuatu_ yang lain, sayang?"

"Bolehkah?" Mata sabit itu berbinar.

"Tentu." Setelahnya mulut Chanyeol mendekat, membawa mulut Baekhyun dalam pagutan liarnya.

•

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

•

•

 **Sequel of H &H**

•

•

•

 **Going Grazy**

•

•

•

Dahinya mengernyit dengan tidak nyaman, samar-samar ia mendengar suara bising. Dengan enggan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Merotasi pelan bundar manik miliknya pada ruangan itu. Lalu sebuah senyum teduh menyambut penglihatannya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, menggumankan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Pagi..."

"Apa aku mengganggu tidur mu?" Chanyeol mendekat dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun, dengan percaya diri mempertontonkan bissp trisep miliknya.

Baekhyun melirik pada jam di atas nakas, menunjukkan bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kegiatan.

"Aku mengantuk." Ucapnya dengan rengekan manja.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur lagi, _Beauty.._ " Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusak sayang pada surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyengir lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ia kecupi. "Tidak bisakah kau temani aku seharian? Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku ada rapat penting jam 11 dan setelah makan siang—"

"Ya, ya. Kau dan rapatmu." Tangan Chanyeol ia sentak menjauh, bangkit dari ranjang nya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Hey.. aku tahu kau marah, tapi mengertilah." Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

"Pergilah." Suara keras Baekhyun dari kamar mandi menyentak Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum sore, sayang."

•

••

•••

"Aghhh... _please.."_

"Aku tak ingin buru-buru, _baby.._ Nikmatilah."

"Oh, _shit. Just do it,_ Sehun. Chanyeol akan datang sebelum sore." Baekhyun mengerang saat gigi runcing Sehun mengigit kulit nya, nafas nya tersengal dengan tidak teratur. Helaian rambut legam Sehun ia genggam dengan kuat, tubuhnya melengkung seperti busur panah saat kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun seolah membuat tubuhnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kau masih memikirkannya saat kau berada dibawahku, huh? Menakjubkan." Sehun menggeram marah, tangannya ia bawa merangkul pinggang si mungil, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dengan sensual.

"Anghh... kau tau apa yang terjadi jika dia tau, Sehun. Kau dan aku."

Sehun berdecak lalu terkekeh. "Kau dan aku?" Tanyanya dengan sarkas. "Hanya aku, _Baby._ Kau tau Chanyeol tak akan berbuat apa-apa denganmu. Kau obsesinya." Kaki Baekhyun ia lebarkan dan menggoda pintu _surga_ milik Baekhyun. "Dan obsesinya sedang mendesah dibawah ku sekarang."

"Aghh sshh Se—sehun _ple— please..."_

 _"Who do you belong to, Baek?"_

 _"Oh.. God! please..."_ Baekhyun mengerang putus asa saat Sehun melakukan gerakan main-main, mendorong kejantanannya pelan namun tidak memasuki Baekhyun.

 _"Who is, Baek?"_ Sehun berdesis menahan nafsunya, nafas nya memburu panas dan bibirnya mencumbui cuping telinga Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku, huh?"

" _I'm all y—yourss, yours a—and only yours!"_ Setelahnya kepala Baekhyun mendongkak dengan nafas yang memburu, kejantanan Sehun telah tertanam di lubangnya dengan begitu kurang ajar menggesek dengan kasar dinding lubannya.

Sehun mengerang, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan arogan. "Mendesahlah, sayang. Mendesahlah untukku."

"Ahhhh~"

•

••

•••

Bibir penuh Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat pulang mendapati bahwa Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut. Aroma cherry menguar dari ruangan tersebut, kaki jenjangnya ia bawa pada ujung ranjang dan menyeringai setelahnya.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun, sayang. Bangunlah, kau masih marah?"

Baekhyun meyibak selimut nya dengan gerakan malas, kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai keramik dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku menunggumu." Ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk. "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan..." Wajahnya ia angkat, cengiran polos ia perlihatkan dengan apik tanpa membuat Chanyeol curiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membawa tungkainya di dekat Baekhyun dan berdiri menjulang dihadapan lelaki mungil itu. Tangannya yang besar ia bawa pada wajah mungil milik Baekhyun. mengelus lembut pipi hingga rahang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lagi, namun dengan seringai yang tampan. "Kau milikku, kan?" Tanya nya lalu mendorong dengan kasar pundak Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu kini terlentang di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Kaki jenjang nya ia angkat lalu menekan selangkangan Chanyeol dengan jempol kakinya. "Ya, selalu."

Chanyeol mendengus, tubuh mungil itu ia kurung dengan kedua lengannya, menundukan wajahnya seraya mengecupi pelan pahatan Tuhan itu. "Aku lapar." Bisik Chanyeol dengan mulutnya yang bermain dengan cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu lapar, Chan..." Baekhyun merintih saat Chanyeol menggigit lembut daun telinganya.

•

••

•••

Tangan mungil Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak kiri Chanyeol, mengusapnya sesaat bahwa kemeja itu tampak rapi di tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Bibinya tersenyum dengan manis, lalu mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak lepas memandanginya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut, bukankah membosankan di rumah?"

"Huh?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"Ikutlah dengan ku ke rapat, setelah itu kita makan malam di luar. Aku akan membuat revensi."

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh yang terdengar menyeramkan untuk Baekhyun. "Tentu tidak." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut. "Bersiaplah."

•

••

•••

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak dengan kaku saat manik nya melihat lelaki albino yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dia. Manik nya kemudian bergulir melihat Chanyeol yang kinj tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Duduklah disitu." Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah sofa tunggal di ujung ruang rapat. "Nyaman kan dirimu selagi aku meyelesaikan rapat, hm?"

"Tn. Park." Panggil seseorang.

Sehun dengan senyum khas miliknya menyapa Chanyeol, membungkukan tubuhnya hormat lalu menjabat tangan CEO muda tersebut dengan ramah. "Aku terkejut kau mengadakan rapat saham dadakan Tn. Park. Bukankah kita baru melakukannya minggu lalu." Tanya Sehun dengan sopan.

Chanyeol tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Matanya sekilas melirik si mungil yang sekarang memandang ke lantai dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Hanya ingin membuat beberapa perubahan, ku dengar dari bawahanku bebrapa pemegang saham mengalami banyak sekali kerugian karena job yang dibatalkan sepihak investor. Aku tak ingin harga saham ku turun, Tn. Oh."

"Tapi bukankah—"

"Oh, kau masih mengingatnya bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lengannya yang melingkar di pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Bukankah ini sudah dua kalinya kalian bertemu setelah pesta musim panas tahun lalu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ya, kurasa..." Baekhyun menjawab ragu, manik nya bergerak gelisah saat Chanyeol terus memandanginya.

"Oh Sehun, jika kau melupakan namaku." Ucap Sehun dengan sebuah senyum tampannya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari Chanyeol menyeringai dengan aneh dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah pisau kecil didalam saku celananya.

•

••

•••

Baekhyun menatap datar bagaimana pisau milik Chanyeol berjalan pada tubuh mulus pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu memasuki rumah mereka. Pisau itu seolah menari-nari melukiskan sebuah karya pada kulit manusia itu. Decihan sinis terdengar saat Chanyeol dengan gerakan malas menusuk dengan berlahan punggung pemuda yang sudah bersimbah darah dilantai.

"Begini lebih baik,.. " Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih menatap datar pada sofa di ruang tengah mereka. "Ya kan, Baek?" Tanya nya dengan senyum psikopat miliknya. "Dia _anjing penjaga_ yang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik."

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun lemah.

" _Yes, honey.._ "

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat mu?"

Chanyeol berdecak lidah, tertawa dengan suara nyaring yang hambar. "Kau menganggap ku gila?" Suara nya penuh ancaman, membawa tungkai nya melangkah dengan sebuah seringai. Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun dengan pisau yang berlumur darah miliknya.

" _Don't play,.._ " Ucap Baekhyun memperingati, matanya bergerak gelisah saat Chanyeol masih mengusap kulit pipinya dengan pisau.

" _No, honey. I want play now._ Bagaimana dengan kau yang meminum obat mu, huh?"

 _Viagra._

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Namun tubuhnya bergerak mendekati nakas lalu mengambil sebutir pil berwarna biru itu. Meminum pil itu dengan segelas air yang berada di atas nakas.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang, membuang pisau yang berlumur darah ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mengukung tubuh kecil Baekhyun di dinding.

"Aku suka kau yang penurut." lalu membawa mulutnya pada mulut Baekhyun menyesap dengan terburu-buru belahan lembut itu.

"Namun aku tidak suka saat kau yang berbohong." Chanyeol menyeringai dengan kejam. "Dua pil lagi, sayang." Perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Chan..." Suara Baekhyun terdengaf serak dan lemah.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku? kau sangat pembangkang akhir-akhir ini." Mata legam Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang nafas nya telah memburu. "Aku tidak suka mengulangi perintahku, Baek.."

Mulutnya ia bawa mengulum cuping telinga yang lebih mungil, memainkan lidahnya dengan sensual disana lalu berbisik. "Dua pil."

Ucapan Chanyeol adalah perintah mutlak yang harus Baekhyun turuti, ia tidak bisa lari dari kepemilikan yang Chanyeol semat kan padanya. Maka ia memilih menjulurkan tangannya mengambil dua butir pil lagi lalu meminum nya di depan Chanyeol yang tak henti nya menatapnya tajam.

 _Chanyeol tahu, namun hanya diam._

Kulit seputih susu nya meremang sensual, bagaimana pusat kenikmatan nya bergejolak dengan menggebu-gebu meminta untuk di puaskan.

"Cha— Chanyeol..." Baekhyun dengan frustasi mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, wajah nya mendekat untuk memangut bibir penuh milik Chanyeol, memainkan nya dengan panas dan liar.

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam pagutan, dengan kasar ia menghempaskan Baekhyun pada sofa tunggal yang semula nya di duduki Baekhyun.

"Lihat lah dirimu, Baek.."

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak segera memulai kegiatannya. Ia pandangi bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar lalu tonjolan yang membentuk seperri tenda pad kaos kebesaran yang menutupi pahanya.

Menjilat sudut bibir nya, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Memohonlah."

"Anghhh.. Chanyeol, to— hh tolong aku—nghhh.."

Mendengus geli, Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun yang tengah setengah berbaring di sofa.

"Apa seperti itu saat kau memohon dengan si Oh, huh?" Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi datar.

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa fokus pada suara Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergetar menahan hasra yang ingin di puaskan. Mengabaikan Chanyeol, jari ramping nya ia kulum lalu mulai memainkan pada lubang nya yang berkedut lapar.

"Hentikan, Baek. Atau aku akan membuat nya menderita."

"Nghhh!" Air liur Baekhyun menetes akan sensasi yang ia timbulkan dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh jenaka. "Kau sangat nakal."

•

••

•••

Baekhyun mendesah desah frustasi, tidak. Ia butuh lebih dari dua jari yang bermain di lubang. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa di hadapannya. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan santai menghisap rokok nya, seolah apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan tidak berarti apa apa untuknya.

Jarinya yang ramping tidak dapat memuaskannya, jari nya tidak panjang seperti milik Chanyeol yang dapat menyentuk titik manis nya. Desah nafas memburu membuat dada nya naik turun degan sensual.

Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya, melirik pada jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya lalu bibir nya menyeringai, melirik angkuh pada Baekhyun yang masih berusa menusukkan jari nya pada lubang yang kini semakin berkedut sensual.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, masih merasa frustasi atas apa yang tengah melanda tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Ku mohon Chanyeol... tolong aku." Baekhyun memohon dengan keringat sebiji jagung yang meleleh di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol mendengus arogan. Mengambil ponselnya di kantong celana kain nya lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Bawakan anjing itu kemari."

Tidak lama kemudian seekor anjing Bittpul besar di seret oleh seorang pengawal Chanyeol, anjing itu terlihat lemas tidak bertenaga namun bagian bawah anjing itu mengeras bagai sebuah balok kayu.

Anjinh itu kemudian dibaringkan di lantai, dan semakin terlihat jelas bahwa penis anjing itu sedang ereksi.

Mengulum senyum geli, Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya pada orang tersebut menyuruh pergi, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan hasrat yang hampir meledak.

Chanyeol mengapit dagu Baekhyun di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Tunggangi dia, puaskan hasrat mu dengan nya." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa emosi.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, putus asa dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Tangan nya yang mungil meraih tangan besar Chanyeol. Menggengam nya dengan badan yang menggigil. "Maafkan aku.. ma—maafkan—"

"Tunggangi dia, sayang. Aku ingin melihatnya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berbahaya.

Menelan ludah susah payah. Baekhyun turun dari sofa yang ia tempati. Tubuhnya seperti melayang-layang saat mulai berjalan mendekati anjing Bittpul yang terbaring lemas dilantai.

Penis anjing itu Baekhyung genggam dengan gemetar. Melirik sekali lagi pada Chanyeol yang masih tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Lalu dengan berlahan penis anjing itu mulai tenggelam pada lubang nya, melesak dengan mudah akibat lubang nya yang sudah terlebih dulu basah akibat jari lentik nya.

"Anghh—" Nafas nya tersendat.

Suara tapak sepatu Chanyeol terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan mata yang sayu Baekhyun mendongkak kan kepala nya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Menyenangkan bermain dengan seekor _anjing_?" Berdecih dengan sinis, rambut Baekhyun Chanyeol tarik dengan kasar, menyeret nya kearah kamar mandi mereka dengan suara tangis Baekhyun yang meraung-raung.

"Tidak Chanyeol— Kumohon— aakkh ma—maafkan aku."

Tubuh mungil setengah telanjang Baekhyun ia hempaskan, mengabaikan raungan tangis Baekhyun Chanyeol mengambil selang shower yang tergantung, melilitkan nya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jika aku menyuruhmu memasukan penis seekor anjing ke lubang mu, kau harus ingat bahwa hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, melakukan sex hanya untukku!" Lilitan selang itu menguat, membuat nafas Baekhyun tersendat dan tangannya yang lemah memukul tak bertenaga tangan Chanyeol.

"Cha— Chan.. akkkh."

Sekali lagi tubuh mungil itu ia hempaskan pada dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Membuka keran untuk mengisi bathub dan menuangkan sabun beraroma cherry dengan froral yang kuat, tungkai nya kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mengambil nafas dengan berantakan.

Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah mungil itu, membingkainya dengan lembut. "Apakah sakit?" lalu tersenyum dengan lembut namun terlihat aneh dimata Baekhyun, pancaran mata Chanyeol dingin dan datar. Bibir plum itu lalu mengecup mata Baekhyun yang sembab. "Aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa siapa yang memiliki mu, memiliki hidupmu, memilki seluruh nafas mu. Jangan marah, hum?"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh penuh memar Baekhyun dalam bathub yang telah ia isi dengar air. Menenggelamkan tubuh itu dengan lembut seolah Baekhyun adalah mutiara paling berharga untuknya.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol berubah, sangat sensual namun masih terlihat arogan yang menggoda. Kemaja nya ia buka dengan sedikit terburu-buru membiarkan tubuhnya yang atletis telanjang tanpa kain sepenuhnya lalu ikut masuk pada bathub. Baju Baekhyun ia lepas kemudia membuang nya ke sembarang arah.

Lengan Chanyeol mengukung tubuh Baekhyun di pinggiran bathub, mengecupi dengan lembut kulit Baekhyun yang mulai terdapat memar akibat ulahnya. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, atau kita akan pergi ke neraka bersama, hum?"

Baekhyun mendesah tanpa suara saat bibir itu sangat memanjakannya dengan sensual, Viarga itu masih bereaksi pada tubuhnya, mengakibatkan sentuhan sekecil apapun dapat membuat nya terbang ke surga.

Jilatan panas pada kulit Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu melenguh dengan putus asa, nafas nya seolah tersendat di tenggorokan saat tubuhnya Chanyeol angkat lalu duduk mengangkag di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau milikku, Baek."

Kejantanan Chanyeol mendesak masuk pada liang hangat milik Baekhyun, memanjakan setiap dinding rektum Baekhyun dengan cara yang paling erotis.

"Anhhh aghh Chanyeollhh."

"Tapi kenapa kau mendesah untuknya?" Pandangan Chanyeol dingin menusuk. "Kau mengangkanginya dan berkata kau milik si brengsek itu." pipi pantat Baekhyun Chanyeol remas dengan kasar. Menusuk dengan brutal liang milik Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, dahinya mengernyit dengan mata yang terpejam erat merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan yang menghujam dengan brutal akibat tusukan menggila Chanyeol.

"Oh—ohh nyahhh." Desah nya menggema memenuhi kamar mandi, suara kulit yang beradu semakin menambah panas nya kegiatan mereka.

Pandangan Chanyeol masih sedingin es, mata nya menatap marah pada Baekhyun yang semakin meikmati setiap tusukan nya.

"Apakah dia lebih baik dari padaku, huh?" Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol menguat pada pipi pantat gemuk Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan kuat hingga kuku nya menancap disana.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, nafas nya terengah, air liur nya menetes mengalir hingga tulang selangka nya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mengangkat tangannya untuk mencengkram kuat tengkuk Baekhyun. Membuat kepalanya tertunduk, lalu tanpa ragu Chanyeol meraup dengan lapar bibir ranum milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan padamu hingga kau mengangkanginya, huh?" Tusukannya dibawah sana semakin menggila, kuatnya beriak air di dalam bathub menandakan bagaimana penis keras milik Chanyeol memasuki liang hangat itu.

"Aanghhhh!" Bola mata Baekhyun memutar hingga memutih, puncak nya hampir meledak dan penis Chanyeol semakin membengkak dalam lubangnya. Baekhyun semakin berteriak dengan akal sehat nya yang telah terbang entah kemana. Cairan precum nya semakin deras keluar menyatu dengan air.

Chanyeol kembali mendengus, "Kau tidak menjawabku?" Pantat Baekhyun semakin ia remas hingga anak itu memekik dengan rasa perih pada pipi pantatnya, sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah mulai bercampur pada air.

"Jawab aku, sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak mendarah daging. Tubuh Baekhyun ia dorong hingga tenggelam pada air namun tusukannya masih menggila dibawah sana.

Kepala Baekhyun pening, air dalam bathub berlahan mengisi paru-paru nya. tangannya dengan lemas memukul-mukul tidak bertenaga pada udara kosong diatas air. Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, pinggul lelaki jangkung itu terus menyentaknya tanpa ampun hingga tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Sakit saat air mulai berbondong-bondong memasuki pernapasannya dan kenikmatan saat benda sekeras balok kayu itu melecehkan titik manis mya dengan telak. Puncaknya hampir sampai namun pening akibat pernapasannya yang terisi air semakin mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Hanya aku yang dapat memilikimu, hanya aku yang dapat menghentikan nafasmu." Setelahnya sperma Chanyeol menyembur dengan deras pada liang hangat Baekhyun, tubuh lelaki mungil itu ia angkat dengan cepat lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Di barengi dengan cairan kenikmatan Baekhyun yang menyembur dengan deras menyatu dengan air.

Baekhyun tersedak dengan air yang keluar pada mulutnya, dada nya terasa sesak namun kenikmatan saat puncak nya sampai lebih mendominasi saat ini. Kenikmatan bagaimana kelegaan bisa bernafas kembali dan juga bagaimana puncak surga duniawi telah ia pijak dengan sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya, membingkai wajah menawan Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar. "Sangat cantik." Ucapnya dengan senyum layaknya seorang psikopat.

"Chan— uhhuk—" Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya yang dikelilingi kenikmatan kini berangsur-angsur digantikan pening akibat kehabisan oksigen.

"Ssttt sstt... Kau hanya perlu ingat, aku yang memilkimu. Tubuhmu, nafasmu dan hidupmu. Seluruhnya milikku."

Dengan berlahan jari telunjuk Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun, menatap dengan pandangan yang erotis pada Baekhyun. "Kau mengerti?"

"Cha— chanyeol..."

" _Yes, honey_?" Chanyeol bersenandung ringan sambil terus membelai wajah menawan Baekhyun.

"Dulu... dulu sekali, sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu—" Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan tersendat. "... aku mencintai Sehun, dia kekasihku saat sekolah senior. Kami saling mencintai dan—"

"Hentikan, sialan! Aku akan membunuhnya! akan kubunuh semua orang yang berani menyentuhmu." Chanyeol berteriak penuh emosi.

•

••

•••

 **TBC/END?**

•

••

•••

 **A/n** : Hallo sayang :") Ehehe, ff pwp nih kiw kiww kiwww/? Ini sih padahal mau dijadiin oneshoot cuma aku gak sempet ngetik karena kesibukan yang gak terkira kemaren, ampe gak bisa tidur siang kemarin heuheu. Kalo gak di publish sekarang takutnya bakal semakin sibuk lagi akunya heuheu.

Padahal malam tadi mau di publish, cuma akunya ketiduran heuheu.

Jadi, ini twoshoot guys! sekuel dari ff H&H heuheu, alurnya pasaran sih ini yah. Cuma bagus buat nyolo ._. /digebukin ehehe

Kalo review nyampe 50/wks bakal aku update, cuma kalo gak nyampe gak aku update ampe kapanpun. Bukannya mau sok caper cuma ini ff H&H yang baca lebih dari 70 loh yang ketauan, cuma review nya kek eek kambing ehehehe jadi sesekali mau tegas ama siders biar kek author beneran /gadanta.

Kalo review nya nembus target aku bakal publish ff fluffy buat bonus, fluffy pwp ehehehe /mesum beut kalian hiks :")

Jadi entar aku bikin kumpulan ff oneshot kek drabble/? /benergaknulisnya/ Semua ganre dengan pair only my virtual emak abah ChanBaek ehehe

Please review?


	3. Second Chapter : Last

"Dulu... dulu sekali, sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu—" Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan tersendat. "... aku mencintai Sehun, dia kekasihku saat sekolah senior. Kami saling mencintai dan—"

"Hentikan, sialan! Aku akan membunuhnya! akan kubunuh semua orang yang berani menyentuhmu." Chanyeol berteriak penuh emosi.

Baekhyun menatapnya sendu, tangan mungil itu ia bawa pada rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras penuh emosi. Usapan lembut Baekhyun berikan pada kulit wajah Chanyeol. Jari jari lentik itu kemudian turun membelai leher Chanyeol lalu berhenti pada pundak lebar itu.

"— Dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku." lanjut Baekhyun tenang dengan mata yang sendu.

"Aku berkata untuk hentikan ucapan sialan mu itu." Chanyeol berdesis berbahaya

"Chan, kau tau? Sehun pernah berkata bahwa dia cinta sampai mati padaku. Apa kau percaya?" Baekhyun kemudian menundukan pandangannya, terkekeh pilu setelahnya. "Tapi dia berselingkuh dengan temanku sendiri karena aku tidak mau dia tiduri." Baekhyun terus terkekeh namun nafas nya tersendat dengan tangis yang pilu.

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut, menatap dengan dalam mata berwarna coklat muda. "Sayang.." Ucapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan perih. "Sekarang Sehun bilang dia mencintaiku—" Baekhyun meraih pundak Chanyeol lalu membenamkan kepalanya disana. "Bunuh dia untukku. Agar dia menepati janjinya untuk mencintaiku sampai mati." Ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Oh sayangku.." Chanyeol bersenandung dengan ringan. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan begitu erat lalu bergumam dengan berbahaya. "Kau akan melihat hati dan jantungnya, sayangku."

...

 **Sekuel of H &H : Second Chapter**

 **...**

 _ **Last**_

 _ **...**_

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **...**

 _ **Musim panas tahun lalu...**_

 _Sehun berdecak dengan bosan saat gerumunan orang-orang berkantung tebal mulai memenuhi acara pesta tahunan di sebuah ballroom hotel berbintang. Dengan malas ia mengambil gelas pada seorang pelayan lalu meminum itu hingga kandas dengan sekali tegak._

 _"Santai lah sedikit, bung. Jangan lipat wajahmu seperti itu." Seorang yang berdiri disebalahnya terkekeh jenak dengan kedua lengan yang merangkul dua wanita seksi dengan pakaian yang terbuka sana sini._

 _"Ini membosankan, dan semakin membosankan pada para investor yang pelit pada kantungnya yang seperti kantung kotoran dikandag kuda ku."_

 _Orang itu semakin terkekeh. "Sabarlah sedikit, semakin malam pesta akan semakin banyak anak para investor yang di kirimkan ke sini. Kau tinggal kedipkan mata lalu mereka akan menyerahkan kantung mereka karena anaknya tergila-gila padamu."_

 _"Ck, ini sudah satu jam aku disini, bahkan aku telah memuntahkan banyak air liur untuk merayu mereka." Sehun berdesis sebal dengan mata elangnya yang masih menatap pada gerumunan orang yang mulai menari di lantai ballroom._

 _"Tunggu sebentar lagi pasti— Oh gosh! dia datang! dia datang!"_

 _Mengerutkan kening nya tidak mengerti, Sehun membawa pandangannya pada apa yang dilihat temannya. "who?"_

 _"Dia, disana. Memakai tuksedo berwarna hitam, yang sedang menggandeng lelaki itu."_

 _Sehun menyipitkan mata elangnya, melihat dengan teliti pada gerumbunan orang._

 _"Kau akan dapat jackpot besar bila bisa bersama dengannya sebagai paetner. Ku dengar dia memilki banyak proyek tahun ini dan banyak melakukan perlombaaan untuk memenangkan tender dari nya. Dan kau tau berapa harga tender yang bisa kau dapatkan jika mengolah proyeknya?"_

 _Menaikan alisnya dengan arogan, Sehun bertanya. "Berapa banyak bisa aku dapatkan?"_

 _"Jutaan won! Fantastik, bukan? Dan kau tau berapa harga 1% sahamnya sekarang?"_

 _"Jangan membuat ku bertanya lagi, bung." Sehun berdecih._

 _"Itu setara dengan 30% warisan dari ayahmu, Sehun."_

 _"Kenapa tidak kau yang bekerja dengannya?" Sehun menaikan alisnya sangsi._

 _"Aku? tidak, tidak. Walaupun aku mendapatkan uang dari setengah dari 1% itu, aku masih ingin hidup lama."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku dengar dia membunuh ayahnya sendiri setelah keluar dati penjara."_

 _"Dia mafia? kau sinting!" Sehun menatap temannya itu tidak percaya, bagaimana temannya itu meyarankan ia untuk berbisnis dengan seseorang yang bermain dengan darah._

 _"Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu, tapi... Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya.— Dia itu sedikit miring— kau tau? gila." orang itu lalu terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan dengan serius. "Jika kau ingin bekerja sama dengannya, kau harus menuruti apapun keinginannya. bahkan jika itu harus membersihkan cairan anyir yang menggenang di lantai rumahnya."_

 _"Kau membuatku bingung."_

 _"Park itu memilki seorang pendamping yang sama gila nya dengannya. Aku pernah mendengar ada seorang pemenang tender yang berkhianat dengan mengambil tender lain Sekarang orang itu tinggak nama karena pendamping Park itu mengeluarkan jantungnya."_

 _"Jangan bercanda." Sehun lalu terkekeh hambar._

 _"Hei, Aku serius! Itu— kau lihat? Wajahnya saja yang manis, namun suka bermain dengan darah._

 _Kening Sehun berkerut dengan dalam melihat sosok mungil yang tengah bergelayutan manja pada seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan, sontak bola matanya membola saat sadar siapa orang itu._

 _Dia Byun Baekhyun, Seseorang yang dulunya menggilai Sehun saat sekolah senior dulu._

 _" Well, aku benar mendapatkan jackpot." Setelahnya ia menyeringai._

...

 _Baekhyun terperanjat terkejut saat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, Sosok itu maaih terlihat menawan dengan rambut hitam miliknya, mata itu masih mempesona dengan tatapan setajam elang miliknya. Lalu Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup saat sosok itu menyeringai kearahnya dengan begitu seksi._

 _"Perkenalkan, saya Oh Sehun, Tn. Park. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Flight Corp. Salam kenal."_

 _Bahkan suaranya masih semenawan dulu._

 _"Saya Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu dengan anda."_

 _Bahkan senyum nya masih dapat menggetarkan hatinya seperti dulu._

 _Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, memasang wajah akting bertanya pada lelaki jangkung di depannya._

 _"Oh, dan perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun. Dia kekasihku."_

 _"Senang bertemu dengan anda Tn. Byun, anda memiliki mata yang begitu indah."_

 _Dan bahkan rayuannya pun sama seperti dulu._

 _..._

 _Sehun menyerringai dengan tajam saat mengunci puntu kamar mandi, membalikan tubuhnya dengan arogan lalu menatap lelaki mungil di depannya kini yang tengah memandangnya tidak percaya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lelaki mungil itu memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, berdiri dengan gusar memaku tatapannya pada lantai kamar mandi._

 _"Tentu saja berbisnis." Jawab Sehun masih arogan. "Dan aku tertarik melakukan bisnis dengan kekasihmu." Kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah, berlahan mengukung tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada sudut kamar mandi._

 _"Semua orang selalu tertarik berbisnis dengan Chanyeol, namun akan menyesail setelahnya." Ucap Baekhyun sinis._

 _Namun tidak disangka lelaki albino itu malah merengkuh pinggangnya hingga tubuh bagian bawah merekaa menabrak._

 _" Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Sehun berbisik dengan sensual di telinga Baekhyun. "Apa kau juga?"_

 _Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh dengan detak jantung yang memacu tidak normal, emosi seperti menaik dengan cepat namun segera ia hempaskan emosi itu, mencoba untuk tetap tenang._

 _"Aku juga." Baekhyun kemudian membalas merengkuh pundak Sehun. Menyembunyikan seringai licik pada pundak hangat Sehun._

 _..._

 _ **Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun...**_

 _Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman masion keluarganya yang baru ia masuki, kedua sudut bibirnya ia tarik menjadi garis tipis pada bibirnya saat kesunyian bangunan megah itu ia rasakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjakan kaki nya kembali di tanah korea setelah kembali menuntut ilmu di negri orang namun saat di bandara tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambutkan._

 _Kaki nya kemudian melangkah lagi memasuki lantai keramik masion keluarga, tidak ragu memutar knop pintu lalu mendorong daun pintu dengan ringan, namun langkahnya kemudian terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan di dalam masion itu. Ibu nya yang tengah bersimpuh dikaki ayahnya dengan ayahnya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau yang telah berumuran darah. Perut sang ibu telah berumuran darah dan kaki nya telah hilang sebelah._

 _"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau pulang?" Ayah nya tersenyum dengan sinis lalu dengan santai menanjapkan pisau yang digenggamnya ke leher sang ibu. "Apa perjalanan mu menyenangkan?* Ayah nya lalu tersenyum seperti psikopat yang arogan._

 _Tubuh Chanyeol terdiam dengan kaku, nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan lalu matanya bergulir pada sisian masion nya yang lain, kakek nya tengah didorong dengan kursi roda oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang terbuka._

 _" Perkenalkan, dia akan menjadi ibu tirimu Chanyeol." Ucap ayahnya lagi, sedang tangan Chanyeol yang kaku ia tarik dan menempatkan pisau berumur darah itu pada telapak tangan Chanyeol yang bergetar._

 _"Ayah, apa— apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar disetiap kata, matanya bergerak gusar sedang ayahnya mulai mendorong tubuhnya untuk mendekati sang kakek._

 _"Jangan gila, bunuh lah aku namun jangan kau lakukan ini pada Chanyeol." Kakek nya berucap dengan susah payah karena wanita yang mendorong kursi rodanya melilitkan sebuah tali pada leher nya._

 _"Ayah.." Suara Chanyeol bergetar saat tangannya yang mengenggam pisau tengah diarahkan sang ayah pada kakeknya yang mulai kehabisan nafas karena lilitan tali._

 _Lalu setelahnya yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah gelap, bayangan terakhir yang tertangkap retina matanya adalah Tn. Jang yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya._

 _..._

 _ **Beberapa bulan sebelum mereka bertemu...**_

 _"Jadi, kalian sudah tidur bersama?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya menganggukan kepalanya mantap, ada sebersit bangga pada sinar mata nya yang angkuh dan dingin._

 _"Well, Baek. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja padamu. Bahwa Sehun sudah tidur denganku disaat dia punya dirimu sebagai kekasihnya."_

 _"Dan kau bangga?" Baekhyun menatap lawan bicaranya aneh, lalu Minki—si lawan bicaranya— hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya dengan tajam._

 _"Tentu, Baek. Bagaimana tidak? Tidakkah kau sadar betapa tidak menarik nya dirimu hingga Sehun lebih memilih tidur denganku dibandingkan denganmu?" Minki semakin menaikan dagu nya angkuh, lalu kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki. "Bercerminlah Baek, bukan salahku jika Sehun tidur denganku dibandingkan denganmu yang hanya seperti anak anjing yang menginginkan kasih sayang tanpa timbal balik untuk Sehun." Setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap dari kejauhan Sehun yang tengah memerhatikan mereka._

 _Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan miris saat lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Kau tidur dengannya?" Baekhyun langsung bersuara saat Sehun telah berdiri dihadapannya, menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya itu._

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin merusakmu." Sehun berkata, tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar namun langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik._

 _"Jangan mencoba menyentuhku, Sehun." Memejamkan matanya sesaat Baekhyun menatap sendu Sehun. "Kau berkata cinta sampai mati padaku, apa ini yang kau sebut cinta?"_

 _Membuang wajahnya dengan dingin, Sehun kemudian menatap datar Baekhyun. "Apa kau bodoh?" Menyeringai sekilas lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap tak percaya padanya._

 _"Kau bajingan, Sehun."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Musim panas tahun lalu...**_

 _" Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Sehun berbisik dengan sensual di telinga Baekhyun. "Apa kau juga?"_

 _Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh dengan detak jantung yang memacu tidak normal, emosi seperti menaik dengan cepat namun segera ia hempaskan emosi itu, mencoba untuk tetap tenang._

 _"Aku juga." Baekhyun kemudian membalas merengkuh pundak Sehun. Menyembunyikan seringai licik pada pundak hangat Sehun._ _"Sehun?"_

 _Sehun berdehem sebagai jawaban, membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun._

 _"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Masih si bodoh Byun, Sehun menyeringai dalam hati._

 _"Tentu, tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku cinta mati padamu, Baek."_

 _Sehun menarik pelukannya, menatap dengan sensual pada Baekhyun yang terlihat pasrah di lengannya. Menyeringai dengan arogan, Sehun kemudian mendekat, berbisik pelan pada telinga Baekhyun._

 _"Ingin bersenang-senang?"_

 _..._

 _Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan gusar saat wajah Sehun tenggelam pada bongkahan pantatnya yang gemuk, lidak lelaki itu menari-nari pada pintu liangnya lalu dengan lihai mencumbui liangnya dengan bibir lelaki itu._

 _"Aghhh..." Air liur Baekhyun menetas saat penisnya disentuh oleh tangan kasar Sehun, mengurutnya berlahan, menggoda cairan precum nya untuk semakin mengalir deras pada lubang kencing._

 _"Cu—cukup Sehun... aku— ahh harus pergiihh oohh!" Spermanya menyembur saat Sehun meremasnya dengan kuat. Kaki nya meleleh seperti keju yang dilelehkan pada oven, membuat lutunya gemetar tidak sanggup menahan bobotnya lagi, membuat Baekhyun berlutut pada lantai kamar mandi sedang tangannya bertumpu pada kloset yang tertutup. nafasnya tersengal._

 _Sehun di belakangnya menyeringai, menjilat sudut bibinya yang terasa asin. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik turun zipper celana kain miliknya, mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya yang tengah menegang dengan cairan precum diujungnya yang menetes._

 _"Hei, kita belum selesai asal kau tau, Honey." Suaranya sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun yang telah hancur karena perbuatannya. "Oh, come on." Sehun mengangkat tubuh lunglai Baekhyun kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun pada tutup kloset._

 _"Suck my monster, honey. Blow me."_

 _Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya keatas dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka saat ujung penis nya memasuki mulut hangat Baekhyun._

 _Menyibak rambut Baekhyun kebelakang, pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak melecehkan mulut hangat milik Baekhyun._

 _..._

 _ **Hari dimana rapat pemegangan saham dilakukan...**_

 _Tn. Jang melangkahkan kaki nya menuju podium ruangan, sedikit berbasa-basi tentang rapat yang diadakan lalu mengangguk sekilas saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuknya segera pada inti dari rapat itu._

 _"Seperti yang telah saya utarakan sebelumnya, bahwa belakangan ini terjadi begitu banyak kerugian untuk perusahaan saat tender yang kami berikan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Maka dari itu, kami selaku pemegang saham terbesar akan sedikit merevisi saham-saham pada para pemegangnya sesuai dengan kerugian yang membuat pasaran saham kita menurun."_

 _Tn. Jang kemuduan membalik kertasnya, mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar menatap para partner perusahaan merek yang tengah tegang dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur._

 _"Tn. Oh, kerugian tender yang anda miliki dipasaran Tiongkok menyebabkan saham anda berkurang dari 1,5% menjadi 0,5%."_

 _Sedang diujung sana Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan rahang yang mengeras, menatap penuh benci pada lelaki bermarga Park yang menyeringai arogan padanya._

...

Ruang kerja miliknya hancur. Serpihan kaca berserakan pada lantai keramik. Nafas nya memburu dengan tangan yang mencengkram frustasi pada helaian rambutnya.

Sebuah guci keramik kembali ia banting dengan berteriak seperti orang sinting, Nafasnya kian memburu, matanya menyala dengan kobaran api kebencian pada seseorang.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau Park Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak mendarah daging.

Suara dering telpon mengalihkan atensinya, dibawa tungkai nya mendekati nakas di sudut ruangan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tajam, menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponsel miliknya.

"Ya, _Honey?_ "

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum orang disebrang sambungan telpon menjawab. _"Sehun, bisakan kau kesini? Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu. Aku— aku merindukanmu."_

"Tentu saja, _Anything for you babe."_

Lalu sambungan itu terputus, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menyeringai kejam. " Masih si bodoh Byun yang kesepian, huh?"

...

Sehun menyurai rambut nya kebelakang, tatapan tajam miliknya ia jatuh kan pada pintu masion kediaman Park dengan knop pintu yang berlahan bergerak, seringai tipis nya luntur berganti dengan senyum simpul saat lelaki mungil terlihat saat pintu bergerak terbuka.

"Hallo, _sweety._ "

"Se—sehun, _you here?_ "

" _Of course, why not? I miss you so bad._ " Setelah perkataannya, tangan panjang Sehun merengkuh pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Membawa bibir miliknya pada bibir tipis milik si lelaki mungil, memanggut dengan mendamba rasa manis pada si mungil.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak dengan gelisah, bibir nya tersedot dengan kuat oleh Sehun. Kecapan kenikmatan itu tidak lagi berarti pada tubuh nya saat sosok jangkung lain berdiri menjulang di belakang Sehun.

"Kau mencintai ku?" Ucap Baekhyun disela pagutan Sehun pada bibirnya.

Menyeringai dengan tampan, Sehun membelai halus pipi seputih susu milik Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Aku mencintai mu hingga aku mati. Aku cinta mati pada mu, Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun yang awalnya bergerak gelisah berganti dengan binar aneh, kedua sudut bibir nya tertarik keatas dengan terlampau lebar. "Kalau begitu, mati. Mati dengan kata cinta mu padaku." Suara nya terdengar dingin, membuat seringai Sehun berlahan hilang berganti dengan kerut kening di dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu,?"

"Kejutan!"

Suara berat milik Chanyeol membuat Sehun terperanjat, sebuah pukulan di tengkuk nya ia terima sebelum membalik tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun terhempas ke lantai, sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang tengah menjilati bibir Baekhyun dengan begitu sensual.

...

Suara alunan musik piano menyadarkan Sehun pada pingsan nya, kepalanya terasa berat ia paksakan untuk mendongkak pada dua anak adam yang tengah saling pangku pada kursi di depan sebuah piano putih di depannya. Itu Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan alunan musik milik Jond Legend berjudul _All Of Me_ , tengah memangku Baekhyun yang tak pernah lepas memandangi bola mata milik Chanyeol dengan binar mata memuja.

Sehun meringis saat menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya sekarang telah terikat di sebuah kursi yang tengah ia duduki saat ini.

Mengedarkan pandangannya kelain arah, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia kini berada disebuah rungan dengan dinding yang dipenuhi kaca cermin, Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bangun?"

Sebuah suara kembali mengambil alih perhatian Sehun, itu Baekhyun.

Menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada telanjang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau langsung mati," Terkekeh sebentar Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Ingin sekali melihat jantung mu, Chanyeol bilang ia akan melakukannya untukku. Tapi, aku rindu suara mu. Aku ingin kau berteriak." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh namun dengan cara yang aneh di mata Sehun.

Lalu alunan musik berhenti dengan Chanyeol yang memandang nya dengan tatapan menusuk, tubuh tinggi itu kemudian berdiri. Baekhyun yang semula nya Chanyeol pangku di dudukan pada tuts piano yang menyebabkan musik sumbang menggema pada ruangan, Baekhyun kembali terkekeh saat Chanyeol menjilati bibir Baekhyun seperti anak kucing yang meminum susu pada mangkuk.

"Hentikan~" Rengek Baekhyun dengan suara yang mengemaskan, membelai dada telanjang Chanyeol ia kembali bersuara dengan manja. "Aku tidak suka ditonton."

"Akan ku selesaikan secepatnya, untukmu."

"Ya, untukku."

Kemudian Chanyeol membawa tungkai nya menjauh dari Baekhyun, mendekati Sehun dengan seringai yang dingin.

"Jangan main-main, Park." Sehun berucap susah payah.

Terkekeh serak, Chanyeol membawa tangannya pada sebuah tabung di atas nakas di sudut ruangan.

" _Why? It's fun and let's showtime._ " Ucapnya dengan penuh humor.

Tabung berisikan cairan keras itu berlahan Chanyeol siramkan pada paha Sehun, membuat lelaki hampir albino itu mengerang kesakian.

Di sela-sela teriakan Sehun, Baekhyun terkekeh dalam diam. Jarinya yang lentik menekan main-main pada tuts piano yang ia duduki.

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan tajam saat Sehun berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Kau tau, Oh. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan seorang penyelingkuh." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil kursi lain lalu duduk di depan Sehun. "Dulu aku mengenal seseorang yang sering selingkuh, kau tau apa yang ku lakukan padanya?" Tanya nya penuh humor.

Cairan keras itu kembali megenai lutut Sehun kembali, mebuat daging putih Sehun terkoyak akibat kulit nya yang terbakar dan terkelupas.

Kembali terkekeh Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Matanya sekarang menjadi mainan seekor kucing liar di jalanan sana."

Dengan berlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebilah pisau pada saku celananya. "Ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh humor.

"Ti— tidak... Tidak— kau— kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Baek— Baekhyun!" Teriak Sehun mendarah daging, matanya bergerak dengan panik saat Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang polos seraya memainkan tuts piano dengan cepat.

"Jangan memanggil milikku seperti itu." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya lalu menanjapkan pisaunya pada ulu hati Sehun.

Kelopak mata Sehun membola, cairan logam ia rasakan berlomba keluar pada mulutnya.

Kemudian dengan santai Chanyeol mencabut kembali pisaunya kemudian menanjapkannya kembali pada jantung Sehun sambil menyeringai layaknya psikopat.

"Sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh lucu saat darah Sehun mulai menggenang pada lantai keramik putih milik nya.

Lalu dengan berlahan mengoyak daging Sehun. Membelah tubuh Sehun dengan rapi lalu mengeluarkan _hal_ yang sangat di inginkan sang _obsesi_ -nya.

Baekhyun menjerit dengan bahagia diatas piano, tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum dengan jantung Sehun yang berada di tangannya.

"Mana hadiah-ku?" Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Apa pun yang kau ingin kan." Jawab Baekhyun, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu dengan berlahan mengikis jarak wajah mereka.

"Aku ingin _Kau_. _Give it to me your body._ " Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Di kabulkan." Kekeh Baekhyun.

...

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak seiring dengan hujaman yang dilakukan Chanyeol, bibirnya mengerang dengan frustasi saat pening kenikmatan menimpa nya bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol yang tengah mencumbui leher nya menyeringai dengan panas.

Titik manis si mungil terus ia hentak dengan cepat yang semakin membuat si mungil dalam kukungannya berteriak dengan frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menghentakan pinggul nya semakin dalam.

" _Oohh, yeah.. I like it, please more... I want moreehh."_

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan tajam, di belai nya dengan sensual paha milik Baekhyun lalu mencengkram dengan kuat paha putih milik lelaki mungil itu dengan kasar.

" _Mine.._ " Ucapnya dengan desisan.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **TBC or End?**_

 _ **. . .**_

 **A/N** : Halo sayang :") Diriku kembali yuhuuuuuuuuuu... Setelah sekian lama hahahahahahaha /keselek cimol/eh. Gimana gimana? Ada yg kangen gadis manis ini? /gaakkkkk/slepetjamaah. Gue garing ok, fiks! Jadiiiii... Ini udah sampai sini aja, entah kenapa kadar kemesuman gue ini nurun gitu.. Mau nya bikin yg manis manis aja gitu kek pas gue lagi cermin ehehe.. Ok ok... Sebenernya gue mau minta maaaaaaffff banget karena udah telat banget buat update TT itu karna ada alasannya gaes, alasannya,... Gue sibuk /krikkrik/ sibuk cari nafka biar bisa beli album Exo TT anju yahhh.. Pokoknya maapin banget ini karena kesibukan yg tak terkira jadi gantung gini hiks /elap ingus/ Ff yang lain bakal terus dilanjutin kok gaes.. Tenang aja, percaya deh am Tuhan, jangan ama gue./sesat :")

Makasih banget yang udah mau dan repot repot nanyain ke gue kapan di update, semangat nge update hiks :") satu pesan dari kalian yang masuk di dm ig itu kek panggilan alam untukku /plakk, pokoknya makasih very neomu yaahh ehehe.

Percaya atau tidak ini ff di update gak diliat dulu ehehe, salahkan aja susu kedelai yg gus minum :")

Fiks, udah itu aja deh.. Pokoknya ff nya kalo gak banyak review gak gue update lagi hahaha.. Kan gak semangat cans, kalo gada yg review in TT

 _ **Thanks very much to :**_

FlashMrB, Eun810, yBaekby, Whiteta, TobenMongryong, Pitterluck, chanyeonlee, Guest, CussonBaekby, selepy, ByunB04, Deedaimonia, MrLoey, Buzlague, park chan 2, Guest, Guest, GreyDee, batagor, Guest, keihatsuu, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Bumbu-Cimol, Guest, BannaLee, Byunhime, Luhanssi, Pla614, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Novi272, kkimbbyunpinka, crmlmachiato, Guest, honeybabies61, tkxcxmrhmh, Chanbaeksshi, ChannieByunnie, chanbaekis, eurekachu. cm, Jenpcy, Park Byun NurHabibah, faniok, alis6104

( _ **Maaf, kalo ada kesalahan penulisan penname gaes.**_ )

 **Review nya boleh kali, ngebelai manja hole review nya ehehe bukan kotak lagi yah haha.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
